Mr Victor Fuentes
by AliFaye
Summary: A girl named Alexandria is finally getting her chance to see Pierce the Veil live, but she has to go alone, To her surprise she gets alot of attention from none other than Mr. Victor Fuentes...


If you've ever met me, you know that my life is all based on music. Music has gotten me through everything. I was finally going to a big headliner concert, and it's just so amazing that it's Pierce the Veil! They are my favorite band! Their music is so powerful, and their personalities are so beautifully free! I woke up at five am just to start getting ready. I washed and straightened my hair, put on some eyeliner, and eye shadow. I even went as far as too make sure my socks matched! I was filled with so much joy and excitement! I was first in line to go in! I wasn't lucky enough to get any meet and greet tickets. I barely had enough money to get the general admission tickets. Oh well! I wasn't going to let anything ruin this day! I was so star struck when they all came and talked to us before they let us in! I was so shy all I could do was look down. Then I felt someone touch me and I jerked back a little scared. When I looked up it was none other than Vic Fuentes. He said in the most deeply concerned voice "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You just look so alone and sad. I wanted to see your face and make you smile." I had no idea what to say. I just started crying. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he said with sadness in his voice. He pulled me out of line and hugged me. It felt so nice, like a current was washing over my body. I'm not sure how long that hug lasted, but to me no amount of time would have been long enough. When he let go, I whipped my eyes and finally replied, "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just so happy and speechless. This is my first big concert. I'm so glad I get to see a band as amazing as you guys!" His voice was cheerful again, "WOW! Thank you! If you don't mind me asking, why are you alone if this is so important to you?" he said with curiosity in his eyes. "It's a long story!" I replied through a giggle. "Well, the show doesn't start for about an hour and a half. I'd love to hear all about it! By the way I didn't catch you name" he spoke with such a glow in his eyes. "My names Alexandria, but I liked to be called Alex. Are you sure you want to waste your time with me?" I said a bit doubtful. "You are no waste of time!" he sort of barked at me. "Okay then. I'd love to tell you all about it." I smiled, feeling so happy! He led me backstage into a big dressing room. The rest of the band was there. They were all so happy and positive. Vic told them about my situation, and they all introduced themselves, Jaime, Tony, and Mike. They all sat around me waiting for me to tell my story. I started off, "Well, I just finished my first year of college. I'm a vocal music major, and I finally saved up enough money to come and see you guys. I'm the only one in my family who listens to you guys, and, unfortunately, a lot of my friends moved far away, or were just too busy for me. So, that's how I ended up coming alone. I admit it's very sad to be at such an important event in my life without anyone to share it with, but at least ill have this amazing experience and memory." I was looking down while I spoke. When I looked up they were all staring at me…it was a bit creepy actually. Finally I said, "I told you it was a waste of time…" Jaime just stood up and hugged me. He said, "Can you just give us a minute to talk. You stay in here. We'll go outside for a minute." "Okay…" was all I could say. They left me in that room for a few minutes. I looked around at all their stuff. It had so much personality, and originality. They came back in the room. "Alex, would you have a seat please?" Tony said in an 'I'm pretending to be fancy' kind of way. I sat down on the oddly colored couch. Tony continued to speak in that weird tone, "Ms. Alex, we are pleased to announce that you are invited to watch the entire show front and center! Also, if you'd like you may participate in some of the songs! We are about to commence sound check! Feel free to join us at any time during that, and the performance! Also! After the show you are invited to chill with us on the bus for as long as you may desire! It will be very entertaining!" I was screaming on the inside! Oh wait…on the outside too! I was just so happy I burst into tears and hugged and thanked them all! They did the sound check. I sang a few songs with them. The concert was so amazing! All I could do is stare. I was in total awe of them! Then to my surprise I hear Vic say "Hey you guys! There's this amazing girl we met today! She is fresh out of college, and she's a vocal music major! I would love for her to come up and sing a little something for you guys! Maybe if we chant for her she'll oblige us with a song! Let's all give it up for Alex!" All of a sudden there was a burst of people chanting and clapping. They were screaming "ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!" I weakly walked up there. I was panicking. Vic whispered to me, "You sing to me, I'll sing to you." How could I say no to those eyes? They handed me a mic. The only song I could think of is I "Dreamed a Dream" from "Les Miserables", because I was living a dream. "Okay. I'll only sing if everyone is quiet. This song brings out the Broadway geek in me, but it means a lot, and it has very strong emotion." As I said that the whole crowd fell silent. I got in character. I sang those first few lyrics with as much passion as I could. After that…it all fell into place. I belonged up on that stage. Once the song ended, the whole crowd erupted with applauds. The whole band ran up and hugged me! Then Vic says, "Wow. I hate to follow that up! But it's my turn to sing to you now." They brought out a chair for me to sit in. Vic took my hand, and softly started to sing, "Waking up your neighbors downstairs, I've been inside your bedroom a thousand years. And as you tie me to the bed for good I say, that I want you in the most unromantic way." My heart melted. As he sang, "Louisiana," the crown went wild! He sang to me while looking deep into my eyes. After he lingered on that last note he stands me up, drops the microphone, takes me into his strong arms and kisses me so passionately my knees go weak and my heart races. I forgot about the crowd, and everything else about that day. I just saw him, and he just saw me. I stayed on stage for the rest of the set. After, we went backstage to cool down. We just talked and goofed around alot. Eventually we got to the tour bus. I felt gross and dirty. I had a change of clothes with me in my car. I awkwardly asked, "I know this may be weird, but would you guys mind if I took a quick shower? I feel dirty!" They laughed and Mike says "Of course we don't mind! What's ours is yours!" There so great. He showed me where it was. Bad habits are hard to break. So, I made a playlist on my phone as usual, and took my shower singing my heart out, forgetting that there were four famous guys outside that could hear me! I got dressed, and to my surprise, when I stepped out there was no one in site. When I tuned the corner, Vic was sitting on the ground, just staring at his hands. Out of nowhere he just says, "That was so amazing. I could listen to you sing, talk, just breath all day, and every day." He stood up and grabbed me in his arms once again. He kissed me so hard and wanting. I pushed him away. He looked down. I took my hand and caressed his face. I softly spoke, "You do so much for others. You play these shows with so much passion, and sometimes anger. It's about time someone shows you soft love and compassion." He looked at me with so much understanding and lust. I continued to stroke his cheek. I kissed him softly on the lips, cheek, neck… He let out a low moan that made my whole body go blazing hot. He stared into my eyes. "Touch me…" I whispered seductively in his ear. He took his strong hands and placed one on my breast and the other on my back. He pulled me closer to him while he massaged my breast. We kissed all the way to the bed. I slowly removed my clothes, and then his. We just stared adoringly at one another for a while. He took control and began to kiss my body. My neck, my chest, my breast, my belly, my thighs… He was teasing me. I was trembling. He said in a sexy low tone, "Tell me where you want me to kiss you." I let out a moan and said, "Please kiss my wet pussy baby." "That's my girl," he smirked. He moved on to kiss, lick, and finger my wet pussy. It felt so good. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. I rolled over on him. "My turn," I said sounding mischievous. I now kissed licked and nibbled on his body, as he did to me. I got to his lower abdomen. He was moaning so deep and longing. It made me want him so much more. Now I turned the question in him, "tell me where you want to be kissed Mr. Fuentes" He moaned and said in a deep tone, "Kiss my cock, please!" I obeyed. I took his long cock in my mouth. I pushed it deeper and deeper until it was all in my throat. He let out some very loud moans. He then rolled over on to me and said, "Are you ready for this?" I nodded. He teased, just rubbing his big cock around my dripping pussy. I couldn't hold back the sounds that were coming out of my mouth, but then again, I didn't care anymore. It felt better than anything I ever even imagined. "Please, please, Vic, please. I need you inside me!" I pleaded between moans. He just smiled and said, "Anything you need." He thrust into me with a hard fast motion. I let out a little scream. It was so amazing. He thrust inside me. It got harder…deeper…faster…and even more intense. We were both moaning and yelling out each other's names. I was about to climax! We both came at the same time. He collapsed on top of me. We laid there panting, attempting to catch our breath. We just starred at each other. Trying to figure out why this connection was so strong. How after just meeting someone, you can't bear to think about letting them leave… I could look at him for hours, and love every second of it. We both just laid there in silence, listening to each other's breath slowly even out. It was so peaceful…until we heard the tour bus door open…


End file.
